


changing heart

by QueenOfSkaro



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/M, OOC, Post War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 07:55:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11687337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfSkaro/pseuds/QueenOfSkaro
Summary: It wasn't exactly love at first sight, even if you discount the question if it was even love to begin with.





	changing heart

He saw her sitting at the lake with her legs crossed, wind sweeping through her hair rustling it up into an artful birds nest. And as he saw her he knew, with a blinding all encompassing certainty, that he had never seen such imperfection. And that imperfection was never as beautiful as her.

Her eyes were as sharp and clever as her tongue was, he knew from endless battles of wits with her. They were brown like tree bark, protecting and shielding whats hidden behind. Their deep structure was woven with annoyance as she pushed her hair out of her face the second time in as many seconds.  
He saw her huffing, a white puff of wisp in front of her pinched mouth and she took a hairband out of her pocket, caught a good three quarters of strands in her hand and bound them out of the way of her eyes onto the top of her head.  
she looked wild and ready to lash out, keeping her skirt down with the side of the book she just wanted to read, holding onto the pages in frustration. 

Her unkempt friends words weren't loud enough to be heard with the distance between them but it was painfully obvious that it must have been stupid, for her eyes flashed dangerously, annoyance spiking and a giddy rush of excitement in his veins made him cross his fingers for an explosion. Her temper must be beautiful in its unbound glory, letting everyone shrink and cower away.

It wasn't exactly love at first sight, even if you discount the question if it was even love to begin with. A place he would go later, because he would not miss a second of his unabashed staring, taking in everything that made her herself in a shameless confidence that made him want to bath in.

No, love at first sight it was not. He had seen her for years now, painful years that had written stories in scars on his body and soul as much as on hers and he let himself feel a little closer to her for it, relished on the little common ground.

Her friend got a hefty smack with her book against his chest, making him howl and her skirt to fly up. Draco was raised right enough to avert his gaze, even though he wouldn't have been able to see anything either way.

He wondered for a brief moment if he should be concerned by this sudden change of thinking and he was, a little, but as his life and everything he had ever thought, believed and admired was in shambles he felt a rebellious urge to just be out of line for once. Maybe even be happy some time, even though he didn't really see that coming yet.

Lifting his gaze Draco saw her storming over the grass to the  looming castle and before he could berate himself, to make sure he knew exactly how stupid and rash a decision this was, he was on his feet and walked quickly after her, picking up a jog as he saw her passing the great doors.


End file.
